


Find Me

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 04, Sad Chloe Decker, Tribe Night (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: It's Tribe Night at Lux and while all the others are enjoying themselves Chloe can't stop thinking about how much she misses her Devil, but will she have to miss him for much longer...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Find Me

It was Tribe Night and Ella, Maze, Linda and Chloe were standing at the bar at Lux, a line of sunset rum shots set along the bar top next to them.

It had become a regular thing since Lucifer had left. Chloe enjoyed this time with them, it was a chance to forget all that had happened to her. On these nights they weren't a forensic scientist, therapist, demon or detective, they were just four women out to have a good time.

"To the tribe!" Maze shouted, raising her shot glass.

“To the tribe!” They clinked their glasses together before downing their shots; Chloe and Ella wincing while seeming to have no effect whatsoever on either Linda or Maze. 

"Another round!" Maze shouted, banging on the bar top.

There had been another change in the last few months but this one not necessarily for the better.

"You'd think after 6 months of owning Lux Amenadiel would be better at picking decent music for the club, this crap makes me want to stab out my own eardrums!" Maze shouted over Flux Pavilion's, I Can't Stop as it blasted out of the speakers.

Ella looked at the Demon, hurt by what had been said about one of her best buddies. "Hey stop being so hard on him Maze, he's trying his best and they're not  _ all _ bad."

Maze, Linda and Chloe all raised their eyebrows at the forensic scientist in a, “You’re kidding right?” sort of way. 

"A little..some? OK  _ mostly _ bad" she sighed, bowing her head. 

Another line of shots were laid on the bar top as the song changed.

Ella's face lit up as she recognised the piano intro to one of her favourite songs, Find Me by Sigma & Birdy, “Oh man, see I told you they weren’t all bad!” she said as she moved towards the dance floor, starting to dance as the tempo increased. 

_ We said goodbye, that’s what you told once _

_ So many times we’ve made our peace _

_ But this is love, I'll never give you up _

_ I know you’ll always come home to me _

_ Like a river always running _

_ I keep losing you _

_ Like a fire always burning _

_ I'll be here for you _

_ If you're ready, heart is open _

_ I'll be waiting, come find me _

_ If you're searching for forever _

_ I'll be waiting, come find me _

_ I see you here in the darkness _

_ Blinding light right where your heart is _

_ If you're ready, heart is open _

_ I'll be waiting, come find me _

“Come on ladies, I demand a dance with my tribe!” Ella commanded from the dance floor waving them over.

Maze downed her shot before joining Ella. Chloe had to admit she wasn’t a half bad dancer, the only problem was with her “resting maze face” she could never tell whether she was pissed off or actually enjoying herself. 

_ Come find me _

“Shall we?” Linda asked as she raised her shot glass.

Chloe nodded as she raised hers. She’d walked into the lab several times hearing Ella, her earphones, in singing this particular song at the top of her lungs. It was a good song, the only problem...it was a love song. Ella was a romantic at heart and had a soft spot for Deckerstar to boot. That together with the mixed music cd she’d found in Lucifer's apartment after he left. She sighed, she hadn’t had nearly enough to drink. Chloe looked down at her shot briefly before downing it, following it shortly with Ella’s abandoned one, “Right let’s go.”

_ Come find me _

_ I see you, here in the darkness _

_ Blinding light right where your heart is _

_ If you're ready, heart is open _

_ I'll be waiting, come find me _

The added shots she’d had kicked in pretty quickly. Chloe closed her eyes, letting the music flow through her, moving her body to the rhythm of the music. She smiled as she heard Ella and Linda drunkenly sing along to the song lyrics. 

_ We lost our way that's what you told me last _

_ The tears they come and go _

_ This is us, I'll never get enough _

_ It's taking losing you to know _

Maze’s idea of a good Tribe night was making sure everyone (apart from herself, due to her demonic metabolism) had a killer hangover the next day. “I’m gonna grab us some better shots, the last ones  _ definitely  _ weren’t strong enough.”

“Great idea Maze, come on ladies you can do better than that!” 

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh, Ella may well have been 34 but she had the boundless energy of an 18 year old. 

_ If you're ready, heart is open _

_ I'll be waiting, come find me _

_ If you're searching for forever _

_ I'll be waiting _

“Holy crap is that…!” Ella exclaimed. 

Chloe opened her eyes, curious to see what had surprised her friend so much. She squinted against the flashing lights to see where Ella was looking, “Who El…”  _ Lucifer!  _

_ Come find me _

The Devil was at the top of the stairs, scanning the club and dance floor and then his eyes locked with Chloe’s. 

_ I see you, here in the darkness _

Chloe’s heart stopped as he smiled back at her, walking down the stairs towards her. 

_ Blinding light right where your heart is _

_ If you're ready (if you're ready), heart is open (heart is open) _

_ I'll be waiting _

_ Come find me _

With every flash of the blue synchronized scanner lights he drew nearer to her. He weaved through the women desperate for his attention, he wasn’t interested in the slightest. He had eyes for one woman and one woman only. 

_ Come find me _

_ Run _

_ Run to me and never leave now _

_ Run to me and never leave now _

_ I see you, here in the darkness _

_ Blinding light right where your heart is _

_ If you're ready, heart is open _

_ I'll be waiting, come find me _

Chloe could almost hear her heartbeat as Lucifer stopped in front of her, gazing into her eyes as he smiled and cupped her face in his hands. She gasped at his touch and without any further hesitation (they’d waited long enough) he slammed his lips into hers. 

_ Come find me _

“Woohoo,  _ yeah _ !?”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh against Lucifer’s lips at Ella’s reaction to seeing her first Deckerstar kiss.

_ If you're ready (if you're ready), heart is open (heart is open) _

Lucifer pulled away, smiling devilishly, “It appears that Miss Lopez is  _ almost  _ as happy as I am at kissing you. Maybe I should try again, see whether I can get more of a reaction.”

_ I'll be waiting _

_ Come find me _

Chloe tried unsuccessfully not to smile as she rolled her eyes at him, she’d missed his humour, more than she would ever admit to him, “You’re such an ass.”

_ If you're ready, heart is open _

_ I'll be waiting, come find me _

As the song ended Chloe had one burning question for Lucifer, “What are you doing here Lucifer, it's been 6 months, you said you had to go back to Hell, you made it pretty clear you weren’t coming back.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed, “It’s only been 6 months?”

_ Only!!  _ Chloe was about to tear the Devil a new one when she remembered something that Linda had said during one of their Tribe nights, that time worked differently in Hell to Earth, that days on Earth could be...years. She pushed away the guilt she felt over her anger, now was not the time. “Yes Lucifer, it’s only been six months.”

Lucifer looked lovingly into the Detective’s eyes, “I missed you.”

“I missed you t…”

Chloe's speech was interrupted by Blinders, Relieve which came blasting out of the sound system.

“What the Hell is this!? it’s like someone pressed the techno category on a child’s keyboard and then proceeded to take a hammer to it. If I hadn’t have been so pissed off at Maze I would have left Lux to her. Never mind I’m back now.” He shouted grimacing at the music assaulting his eardrums. 

“Like  _ back _ back?”

“Yes...but let me explain in my Penthouse, I can’t hear myself think here.” he said grabbing her hand. 

“Hang on a second.” she said. She moved closer to him, putting her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head down before pressing her lips against his for a long moment.

The Devil smiled mischievously at Chloe, “Or we can get up to something else tonight and I’ll explain tomorrow?”

“Sounds good Lucifer.” Chloe said her cheeks flushing red. 

Lucifer nodded slightly at the Forensic Scientist “Miss Lopez” and then Linda, “Doctor” who was too drunk and too shocked to reply.

Ella was grinning from ear to ear, the Deckerstar romance wasn’t dead in the water, it was alive and well and she imagined was going to have life altering sex within the next 5 minutes. 

Just as the two of them walked over, Maze arrived, shots in hands stopping in her tracks as she did a double take of the situation. She’d had a few shots at the bar before bringing these ones over, but she was sure her senses were still as keen as ever, “Lucifer?”

Lucifer didn’t want to waste another second of time with his Detective, especially with this backstabbing demon, “ _ Later _ Maze.” he growled before moving towards the stairs. 

“Talk to you tomorrow Maze.” Chloe said grinning like a Cheshire Cat turning her head as she was pulled away by Lucifer. 

Ella and Linda both grabbed a shot from Maze and there was only one thing Ella could think of doing, “A toast tribe women...to Deckerstar!”

Linda looked at Ella, really she shouldn’t be surprised by anything anymore after all she’d been through the last few years, “to Deckerstar.”

Maze looked at the both of them, hopefully Lucifer would be nicer to her after he’d banged Decker, “to Deckerstar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get the timings of this as close to what I wanted as possible. Also if you want to listen to the music it's the more clubby version.


End file.
